<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witch Hunts Begin by Spacefrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875801">Witch Hunts Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefrost/pseuds/Spacefrost'>Spacefrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witch Hunts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Draco Malfoy, Gen, LOL I have no idea how to write articles, Leader Draco Malfoy, Lord Draco, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Slightly Psychotic Draco, Smart Draco Malfoy, ooc draco malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefrost/pseuds/Spacefrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The muggles have discovered that magic was real! How would Hogwarts react to this problem? What would Draco decide to do against this new threat?<br/>(Updating tags as I go, and OOC Draco.)</p><p>[On Hiatus] I really don’t have a plan for this story, so I’m going to finish my other story (The Unforeseen Chance) first.</p><p>[also currently going through revision]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witch Hunts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sitting quietly in the Great Hall when it happened. When the owls swooped in and dropped their parcels. When students opened the Daily Prophet. When the main headline glared at everybody, sealing their fates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE NEW WITCH HUNTS BEGIN</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just yesterday, our Ministry has heard rumors of…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A hush fell over the student body. Everyone, including the professors, scrambled to read the article. After all, who doesn’t know of the Witch Hunts? Of the number of untrained children who had suffered?</p><p> </p><p>Over at the Slytherin table, the hush was soon broken by mutterings.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t…Muggles…Technology?”</p><p> </p><p>“… Silly… Fight… Oh, don’t say…”</p><p> </p><p>“… Fight or… I will not… Don’t… Hide?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was the leak?”</p><p> </p><p>That was Pansy Parkinson. Her question led off another round of debate that eventually, settled in an agreement that it must have been some muggle-born.</p><p> </p><p>“After all, their loyalties were always undecided. How hard would it be for some muggle-born to have told magic to some muggle, to impress them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or perhaps, a muggle-born’s parents talked. Spreading the rumor that their child was special. Eventually, the haters would have heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy sat with his back straight and head held high. However, unlike usual, his grey eyes were calculating.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” He repeated himself. “What does matter is what we choose to do now. Most of us have Manors or outside contacts to hide in and…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re hiding? You aren’t gonna fight?”</p><p> </p><p>Gryffindor, ugh. Draco slowly turned to face the person; his teeth bared in a soundless growl. The professors were discussing and couldn’t care less what the students were doing, just as long as it doesn’t become physical.</p><p> </p><p>“We, the so-called “Dark Families” have been cautioning against muggle-borns for decades, if not centuries. Do you expect us to help when the inevitable comes to pass?”</p><p> </p><p>“It might not have been a muggle-born!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin, he’s stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>“Who could it have been then? Any act of magic is documented in the Ministry. It wasn’t seeing Magic that caused this, someone talked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, maybe it wasn’t a…”</p><p> </p><p>BAM</p><p> </p><p>The great hall’s doors were slammed open, and in came droves of worried parents. Some came in and immediately pulled their children back out without a second glance. Others came to talk to their children, ask about their own preferences. Narcissa Malfoy walked briskly straight towards Draco, pulling him into a corner to talk. Lucius Malfoy hurried on to Dumbledore, joining the professors’ discussion.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Within weeks, more than half of the students have been pulled out of school. Some NEWT and OWL level pupils have decided to stay behind and take their tests early. Others stayed for their friends. Everyone was struggling to stay calm; no one wishes to go to war.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted quietly to himself. There was a reason muggle-borns were discriminated against. At a time like this, what would they choose to do? Stay with the magical kind? Or run back to their parents? Their loyalties are <em>never</em> clear.</p><p> </p><p>Most pure-blood families are moving all their gold out of Gringotts and into their manors. The goblins don’t care either, they’re going to retreat into their underground tunnels soon. In Hogwarts, it’s mostly just sixth years, his year group. They don’t know whether they should wait it out, till they receive their NEWT scores, or just hightail it out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Father was grabbing and moving all the assets he can. Which included all of the Black and Lestrange vaults, from his marriage to Narcissa Malfoy née Black. All of his carefully constructed plans for the future were thrown right out the window. Why plot to rise in status in the Government if there will not be one?</p><p> </p><p>So far, to Draco, it seems like everyone, including his family, were basically taking everything that they can, hiding it, putting up wards against muggles, and going into hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Sure, some families <em>should</em> do that, but families like his? With the information on long-forgotten battle spells? Why should they hide? A few carefully planned runes would cripple the muggle economy or government, you choose.</p><p> </p><p>And it is with that thought in mind Draco told his family that he would wish to continue his learning at Hogwarts until he receives his NEWT scores. Father acquiesced but proceeded to go into hiding himself, and Mother followed his example. A few carefully planted rumors also ensured that a good portion of his year was also staying behind.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, in a few short weeks, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of his bathroom mirror. The combination of the Malfoy, Black, and Lestrange lordship rings molded together into one and gleaming on his finger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's short, also, if no one seems interested I'll just leave this here for after I finish "The Unforeseen Chance."<br/>(Check it out!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Calm before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Saturday dawned bright and early, a clear juxtaposition to the overall atmosphere. In just a few weeks, both students and staff were cut down by more than half. If you surveyed the Great Hall, you would mostly see students studying by the second, getting ready for their milestone exams as soon as possible. The ones slightly less hurried were the sixth years. Among them, Draco Malfoy sat, planning.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had recently brought rumors to him, they whispered that the muggle governments were beginning to investigate on magic, they murmured secrets about how already, muggle-borns were choosing to help the other race.</p><p> </p><p>That was unacceptable! If muggle-borns help the muggles, then the muggles would have started out in the war with the upper hand. So just in case, he should study up on this muggle “teknowlogy”. The first thing should probably be to find out how, exactly, one spells that word.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of a “government-owned bookstore” that that old lady had pointed him towards, Draco felt extremely apprehensive. He had changed into muggle jeans and T-shirts, temporarily dyed his hair into a darker brown, and changed his eye color to something more “normal”, a sky blue. All of which did not help from making him feel exceptionally out of place in the muggle world.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey Davis, the half-blood, had offered to accompany him, but his damn pride made him refuse.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was standing all alone, surrounded by <em>absolutely</em> <em>hideous</em> buildings. On that thought, why was everything so… Grey? Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire is enveloped by a forest on two sides! Here, everything was just… Bleak.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Draco ignored the “cars” and entered the bookstore. There was a long desk off to the right, with several librarians checking out books for the muggles. The rest of the library was, as expected, filled with books. Of course, Draco wasn’t sure <em>how</em> he should go about looking for “science and technology” books. Tracey’s voice whispered into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember, you’re not Draco Malfoy in that setting, you’re just a random and unimportant schoolboy who needs information on technology to complete your schoolwork. You are unimportant, don’t do anything out of the ordinary, don’t stand out, don’t be remembered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Right, <em>completely</em> normal schoolboy here fumbling around trying to figure out what “iPhone” means.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Argh. Bloody pride.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Draco returned to school just in time to make it to dinner. Thus, without further ado, he plopped down onto his usual seat on the Slytherin table and began eating. His mind was completely stuffed with facts about <em>electrons, the internet, printing, planes, robots, security cameras, potential energy, projections…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Wait, <em>security cameras</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That might be a problem.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, a short one for now... Well poor Draco...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disquiet Fissures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Brink of War</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Muggle Governments are acting! Rumors had spread that a select few muggle-borns are betraying our race and cause, who are they, and what is going to happen?...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the school (or what’s left of it) was abuzz with anxiety. People were turning on each other, and distrust was at an all-time high. Draco himself was finding this harder than he expected. True, everything that now belonged to the Malfoy family had been secreted away and warded extensively against outside blood, so he doesn’t have to worry about them. But preparing for the war? That was more complicated.</p><p> </p><p>Muggle technology worked in such different ways compared to magic, it was <em>infuriating</em>. He was used to just… <em>understanding</em> magic. It made sense, in a way that technology decidedly <em>did not</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Magic was in the air, in their pores. The multiple different threads of it floated around them, just waiting to be given an intention.</p><p> </p><p>Technology… Was different, to put it simply.</p><p> </p><p>It was clunky, heavy, and only centered in one area. What is more, reading about the internet was an absolute pain. It sounds like magic at first, but then you discover it’s regulated by more flying technology in space.</p><p> </p><p>(Muggles went to <em>space</em>?! That is unacceptable!)</p><p> </p><p>Draco mulled over the pros and cons of technology versus magic throughout the day. Sunday was another day off, but he didn’t feel like entering the muggle world without a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Security cameras… Security cameras… Security cameras…</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, Pansy to Draco, Pansy to Draco, Draco WAKE UP.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sudden jolt, Draco was thrown out of his mindscape. Scowling heavily, he glanced around. Only to blink in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Pansy explained, “You were so out of it you just followed me. But, since you’re here, why not watch the fight?”</p><p> </p><p>The fight in question was between a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. In his daze, he had followed Pansy into the courtyard, where a massive verbal fight had broken out.</p><p> </p><p>“…Them! I know you returned home yesterday! Are you one of the ones who helped the other side?”</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw seemed anguished. He had tears welling up in his eyes. That, however, is nothing compared to the Gryffindor. That boy’s entire face was red and puffy, he seemed to be scrambling for words.</p><p> </p><p>“I… NO! I wouldn’t… You don’t believe… I love them ok! My parents… The government! They… they… forced… I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>See? Everyone look closely at your heroes. Look at them, sentimentality cannot be tolerated in a <em>war</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothly, Draco Malfoy slid out of the student body. He narrowed his eyes at them, smirked, and positively hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, what do we have here? A Griffin, accused by a Raven, of being a <em>traitor</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the glee inside of him, trying to burst out. He’s quite sure it showed on his face as well. The satisfaction! Of seeing the Gryffindors dethroned.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had taken up the chant, and now almost everyone was following.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mob mentality is quite a useful tool, Draco. It is used much more than you think.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Father, you are once again correct. However, there are always those who are not content to follow the rush of the river. They will fight it, even if it means drowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone shut up! All of you are being cruel!”</p><p> </p><p>And drown they will, <em>Granger</em>, drown they will.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we? Granger, traitors must be dealt with within a war.”</p><p> </p><p>He could see her cheeks flush, even across the courtyard. A wonder really, how a blush could show up on her dark complexion.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not a traitor. You have no <em>proof</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words were seething, but she knew better than to fight fire with fire. She was trying to calm everyone with cool logic.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad, Draco planned to ensure <em>this</em> fire becomes <em>Fiendfyre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Where was he last night? Why does he seem as if he has something to hide? Anyone who was innocent would have no problem stating that. Admit it, he’s a <em>traitor</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Repetition has always helped in planting seeds of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, I will insist…”</p><p> </p><p>No no, Granger, <em>I’m</em> the one who’s controlling this battle.</p><p> </p><p>“…Or are you protecting him, because he’s a partner in crime?”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden hush that fell around them was pure <em>bliss</em>. He was in control; he was the one who they listened to.</p><p> </p><p>Draco waited. The longer the silence stretches, the more uncomfortable people become, and the more guilty Granger paints herself as she stares in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Wait for it, wait for it, wait…</p><p> </p><p>Now.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to say, Granger? Well, I must say I am disappointed, but not surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Draco spun around to re-enter the castle walls, having made the last impression. That might not be <em>fair</em> per se, but nothing in life is fair. He really needed the break though.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Plan, he must plan. Train, study. Too many things to do…</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">To-Do List:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Have a basic understanding of Muggle Technology.</li>
<li>Return to Malfoy Manor, Black Bastion, and Lestrange turret whatever to research useful spells.</li>
<li>Investigate how many people are interested in fighting the war.</li>
<li>Set up a training schedule.</li>
<li>Hoard useful resources. (Anything magic that might go extinct in the war and anything useful)</li>
<li>Remember to update this list.</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, a chapter! I kinda got carried away by the argument LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Mission, First Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing in the dusty smell distinctive to old libraries, Draco idly trailed his fingers along the timeworn shelves. He was currently inside an ancient Black library. Say what you want about the Blacks, but they knew how to fight a vicious battle. Already, he’s found books on blood magic, battle strategy, battle formations, conflict runes, even sorcery.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorcery is different from wandless or wordless magic. Those types of magic are simply structured magic done without a crutch. Sorcery is the usage of wild magic, the control of the innate magic within. There are no incantations or actions, only intent.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For the average wizard, wandless or wordless magic is already quite hard. Sorcery? Don’t even think about it. Most wizards grow accustomed to using a wand to channel their magic. It is easier, but in battle, one cannot always rely on a piece of wood.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>There are several different ways to learn sorcery, the most popular is through the use of staffs. By channeling one’s magic through the staff, it will act in a way, similar to a wand. However, because of each staff’s special mixtures of natural elements, the magic is not as restrained, slowly teaching the wielder to correctly use wild magic. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It sounds very promising, but there is no way Draco could sneak about using a staff. Everyone would notice, and there will be <em>questions</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The conflict runes, however, is something he could learn in secret. They were actually simple combinations of already learned runes, simple and crude enough to be drawn in the middle of the battle effectively. There were ones that cause explosions, ones that create a thick and dense fog, ones that cover the ground in ice…</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>If employed correctly, they could be the difference between victory and defeat.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco flooed back into the Slytherin common room. He had skipped class for the day since <em>they were still bloody learning about how to turn a mouse into an elaborate box. </em>Unless you plan to throw the box at the enemy, learning about that isn’t useful.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Theodore Nott stood up from a nearby couch when he saw Draco exit the fireplace. “Draco, you missed the morning edition.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Anything important?” He wasn’t going to waste time on drivel.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Theo paused slightly, his expression was hesitant, “Yes, although… You should probably read it on your own.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taking the paper from Theo’s hands, Draco scanned the headlines. Instantly, Theo’s words began to make sense, and a feeling of dread started to spread.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WEAPONS OF DEATH</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Executions have been taking place in several countries across the globe. Unlike last time, when the muggles used fires that were easily manipulated, they are using guns. Guns are metal…</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Freezing momentarily, Draco could almost feel his despair squeezing mercilessly at his heart. It was too soon, <em>none</em> of them were anywhere near prepared just yet. Still, the first step in this game of chess had begun, and they must respond to it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raising his head to look Theo squarely in the eyes, he stated as steadily as he could.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do you want to be a part of an attack?”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>From there, things snowballed. The two asked everyone they knew, who in turn did the same thing, and quite soon there were enough people ready to fight. Plans were drawn, ideas were thrown around.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the end, everyone agreed that their first attack would be an ambush on the country's weapon manufacturers. Everyone split into groups of two or three, one to draw the detonating runes and the rest for guard duty.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Younger students were ordered to stay behind, and if they could, cover the disappearance of the few who were going through with the attack.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ambush #1 – weapons manufacturers</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Team 1: Malfoy, Zabini</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Team 2: Davis, Parkinson</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Team 3: Daphne Greengrass, Nott, Bulstrode </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Team 4: Astoria Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>All of them split up when night fell. Taking their brooms, they followed their pre-assigned groups to the main factories of England.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco and Blaise Zabini flew in silence above the clouds. Everyone had chosen a different costume for this expedition, for example, Draco had donned a thick black cloak, black sweatpants, black collared long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black gloves, and a small bag slung diagonally across his shoulder in which he carried the needed supplies for rune carving. The cloak was spelled with a spell to make it lighter, and the hood was spelled with a sticking-charm so his face would always be hidden.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blaise had chosen to go with something simpler. A wand holster underneath layers of dark grey robes and a thin pair of combat gloves were all that he had brought with him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Flying over muggle London, the two of them made sure to not be seen. The few half-bloods in Slytherin had warned every one of them the dangers of muggle technology. Basically, the plan was for everybody to fly to the factories while using the clouds as cover, and disillusion themselves when they start descending. Sneak through the hallways, and while still hidden, draw the runes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Activate the runes, run out, or if you don’t have enough time, blast your way out.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It all seemed quite simple actually.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Parting, the clouds below them granted a sight of thick, dark smoke. Draco and Blaise banked downwards together silently. Their target was located in the rolling country-side, mostly surrounded by grassy plains.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The factory was silent and dark, but smoke still continued to rise in irregular puffs.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Muggles really were polluting the environment, much more of this and there will be disastrous consequences.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two of them both silently pulled up their hoods and hovered just outside of a window. Shrinking down their brooms to acceptable sizes, they clambered one after another into the building.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Where the rune is placed doesn’t really matter, but the finest spot for it was, of course, right in the middle of the factory. Just to make sure everything is completely destroyed.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco and Blaise crouched down at the side of one of the doors in the hallway, they both kept close to the shadows. Draco peaked right around the corner, and, seeing no danger, entered the room. He then kneeled right in the center and proceeded to carve their runes into the concrete.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blaise stayed outside, on guard.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>One circle, five interlocking pentagons inside. Then carve the words: “Ignis, Preamium, Imperium, Exitium, Lapis, Metallum” repeatedly around the largest circle….</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Draco, hurry. Footsteps.” Blaise whisper-yelled from his post.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p> four smaller…</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Hurry!</em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Four smaller spikes. Charge up the rune, and it’s starting to detonate…</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Then run!</em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>They both bolted from the room. Charging up to the nearest window, Draco thought heard someone give a surprised yelp from the other end of the hallway, but he disregarded it and instead, flung the window open.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two of them both jumped out the window.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>With the wind rushing past their ears, they then yanked out their brooms and re-enlarged them back to their usual size. Banking a hard spin, Draco finally swept his way outside of the blast radius. Blaise somewhere close behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Bam!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The explosion was no joke, it completely obliterated the whole concrete monstrosity. Flames spurted themselves up into the sky, then curved back down to devour more of the stone. Within moments, nothing was left behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Except… Somethings wriggling around in the wreckage.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are those things?” Questioning, Blaise asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco answered truthfully, “The muggles, probably. Remember that guy who almost found us? I carved the rune to destroy stone and metal, not flesh.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Turning a little green, and scrunching his face together, Blaise finally asked, “Will they live?”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shrugging, Draco replied, “If they’re left here, yes. And since muggles can’t travel that quickly, doubtlessly they’ll die.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Did you think</em> *** <em>that was it?</em></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Draco and Blaise made their way back to Hogwarts, it was morning already. The sun was completely above the horizon.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two of them landed on the quidditch pitch and quickly made their way to the Great Hall. Where a great commotion was taking place. Draco saw the masses of people, and a feeling of unexplainable dread took precedence. What was going on?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He roughly pushed his way through the crowds, finally making his way to the Slytherin table. But instead of the usual green and silver decorations, they were painted red.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blood red.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Draco! I’m sorry, we didn’t get away fast enough, and I tried apparating but I might have made it worse and now she’s bleeding and I don’t know what to do but…”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco tuned Crabbe out after he started blabbing. For laid out on the benched, receiving emergency help, was... </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Astoria Greengrass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hm... Should she die? I wonder...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood was splattered everywhere, still spurting in continuous waves. Astoria lay on the table with her eyes closed, and her breath nearly non-existent. A closer inspection would show that her entire body was covered in burns, ranging from a ruby red blush around some parts, and to charred black in others. There was more though. Through her chest, her stomach were <em>holes</em>. Finger size holes that went through her whole body.</p><p> </p><p>Never before had Draco saw this type of <em>mess</em>. He knew the war would involve blood and gore, but not <em>this</em>. The utter helplessness as he stared in shock at what used to be an energetic and enthusiastic young girl’s body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what war is? Preparation, mistakes, consequences? How many things have I overlooked?! Is this my fault? What could have caused this? What could have stopped it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Madam Pomphrey forcefully pushed Draco out of the way and leaned over Astoria, hurriedly whispering spells and waving her wand in frantic circles. Some of the blood was vanished, but more were purified and pushed back into the body it originated from.</p><p> </p><p>Is it a hopeful illusion? Or is she starting to breathe?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just stand there! I need everyone who knows healing magic to help!” Madam Pomphrey barked at everyone. Gradually, some people clustered around to help, blocking Astoria’s body from sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Useless, Draco, useless. Why are you just standing there? Go try and help!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But I don’t know how?! I’ve never learned healing magic before!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well then, another oversight. Perhaps check if everyone else is alright?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, check the rest of the students.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shaking himself out of his stupor, Draco hurried to collect everyone who had gone on the mission. Unknowingly distancing himself from his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was fine, unhurt. Daphne was crying, understandable. Physical injuries, nil. Mental injuries? To be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s all we can do for now. Help me bring her into the medical wing.”</p><p> </p><p>Astoria’s body was cleaned up and levitated out of the hall. She might have looked better, with more of a healthy flush on her cheeks, but Draco couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, would someone explain how Astoria has come to contact these injuries?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore’s voice was calm as always, though when Draco turned to look at him there was a sorrow in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Preparing to speak, Draco sucked in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Headmaster, she had followed me on a mission, which included an explosion. It appears as though she did not escape in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had whipped around at the sound of his voice. McGonagall looked furious; Snape seemed troubled. Dumbledore appeared to be nostalgic. Then, Crabbe, ever the thick one, spoke, “Professors, it’s… it’s my fault. I… I was supposed to keep guard… but I got distracted and… and… and we didn’t have enough time…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tried his best to not detonate each time Crabbe stuttered, but it was quite a close thing. Finally, he had enough.</p><p> </p><p>“What Crabbe here means to say is that the plan wasn’t perfect, there were mistakes. Ones that won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, say I believe you, Malfoy, but why were you on this mission in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>A flare of resentment blazed its way into existence right in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why</em>?! <em>You</em> ask me <em>why</em>?! Well, the <em>reason</em> is that the muggles are <em>already</em> <em>killing</em> <em>us</em>! What would <em>you</em> do? <em>Stay</em> <em>passive</em>? <em>Let</em> the muggles <em>have</em> <em>their</em> <em>share</em> of <em>hunting</em>? If we want to <em>claim</em> even a <em>slice </em>of our due, we <em>have</em> <em>to</em> <em>fight</em> for it!”</p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be a real burden inside Dumbledore then. His hooded eyes spoke of stories that were never told.</p><p> </p><p>“When would the fighting stop then? What is <em>the</em> <em>due</em> that you speak of? Are you ready to lead a <em>war</em> Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed in deeply from his nose. Calming himself down, he answered as respectfully as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Headmaster, the fighting would stop when the Muggles <em>accept</em> our existence. The due is simply our <em>right</em> to not be <em>hunted</em>. And to lead a war? I’m ready, even if it’s only because <em>nobody</em> <em>else</em> is.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the Slytherin common room, Draco flipped open one of his notebooks to record the day’s goings. He watched everyone’s movements for a while, before writing down his observations.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing, Crabbe and Goyle had finally mustered the courage to complete their earlier sentence. Apparently, they had failed in their guard duties and allowed poor Astoria to get <em>shot</em> <em>by</em> <em>guns</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Idiots or just incompetent. Must the two be mutually exclusive?</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, they had proved that not everyone can be suited to any job. He has to do a survey and split everyone who wants to fight into different divisions. Then he has to figure out a way to communicate between divisions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hm, and you laughed at the muggles for their ignorance.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shut up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atop of everything else, he also got a tongue lashing in private from Snape. A whole hour-long rant that can be shortened into:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you not think of your housemate’s safety?! Did you not plan accordingly?! A Slytherin is supposed to be cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. You have only shown your ambition. Without the other two, the same ambition could be called stupidity!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Draco would be spending quite a long time on those divisions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... I'm gonna be nice and not kill Astoria instantly... Although there are gonna be themes of phobias and such.</p><p>Oh! And who else reads the "Draco Malfoy and the Mirror of Ecidyrue" series?! I'm SO HYPED about it!</p><p>Pls Comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>